Blackbird
by HodgePodge267
Summary: "My eyes widened at the large room complete with a large array of forensic equipment. Charts lined the walls, screens decorated the room like ornaments and in the center was a lit table with human remains". Bella gets hired at the lab! ON HIATUS.
1. Prologue

Playlist:

5 o'clock- T-Pain

Somebody to Love

Another One Bites the Dust

Clocks

Fat Bottomed Girls

All by the Vitamin String Quartet.

"What about this one?" indicated Bones pointing to the corner of an application peeking under a myriad of others. She and Angela were sitting on the ground of her office with hundreds of files of people scattered around them. The tension to find a new intern was running high after Zack. Even though I didn't have a the closest relationship with the guy, he was a good kid. He was a member of the family, the team. Those things aren't easily replaceable, as much as Bones likes to think grimaced slightly at the face of the applicant.

"Needs a shower."

"I pick my grad students solely based on qualifications, recommendations and achievements. I don't consider physical apperance an actual category when picking my assistants." Bones commented seriously, looking at the application. I sighed loudly, I think it's time for the only one with common sense to intervene at this point.

"It's 5 o'clock in the morning. This doesn't need to happen today. Or yesterday. Never mind, you get the point. Both of you, go home and rest, shower. I mean it Bones!"

My patience was wearing thin, persuading Bones ( and Angela for that matter)

to do anything she doesn't want to is like moving mountains. Literally.

"Wait a minute, Agent Studly, I think I just found our next squint-in-training", Angela declared loudly squinting at a thumbnail of the person. Bones pulled the file of mystery person closer to herself.

"3 Master's in Anthropology, Forensic Equipment, Criminal Psychology. 1 PHD in Ancient Anthropology. Worked on several digs. 3 letters of recommendation. Wants to study for a PHD in Forensic Anthropology Has a great deal of experience", she murmured to herself reading the file,she turned to Booth.

"Ah! Here's something you will benefit from satisfactorily from. 4 years in the military, 1 in the reserves, 2 in the SEAL's, 1 in Special Operations. 2 years working in the NYPD as a coroner and no criminal record."

"Let me see that", I complained while reaching out for the file after a minute's hesitation.

A pale heart shaped-faced girl with long chocolate brown hair stared back with a smile.

A women? I thought to myself, although I never once doubted a women's capibility to do anything after working with 3 very capable women. Just with a record like that, I expected something, well, tougher.

"I like this girl, she seems, well, tough and smart", I contemplated.

Angela chimed in.

"We haven't a lady working for us for a while".

Bones decided to wrap this up as well, the rest of the team would be arriving very soon.

"Her qualifications are excellent as well as her experience and prior occupations. I will make the call to her in the afternoon after, I go home and shower." Bones sniffed herself.

"I don't smell very pleasant", she added in grimacing.

"Come on", Angela said as she hooked her arm through Bones' and dragged her along outside of her office.

Isabella Marie Swan, you better be ready.


	2. Introductions,Introductions

Hello my lovelies! (Awkward if you are a guy...) After such a positive response from the preview, I decided to keep going with this one. Over 3 favorites and 2 story alerts! Thanks so much! Please review after each chapter. I plan to post more on a solid schedule but, for the first few chaps I'll be posting once a week or more! Oh and correct any plot errors in the review please!

And by the way the playlist only includes a few songs I've listened too, not all.

Darkest-Queen-17- Thanks. Please keep reviewing!

BaDWolF89- You'll just have to see! :) Thanks for the review by the way!

Playlist-

New Soul- Yael Naim

"Here you go, Dr. Swan . The main lab is just down the hall to the right, 's office being the 3rd door on the right."

The receptionist, Linda, I learned from the bronze nameplate on the desk, handed me my security clearance card and directed me to my new workplace.

My heart beated fast and my palms were sweaty. I willed my self not to blush as I timidly walked down the large hallway and was then stopped by a large tall African-American women who looked like someone to be feared.

"Are you the new intern? Let's see here, Mrs. Swan- I mean Dr. Swan. It's a pleasure to have you working with us, we have never had an intern with such high qualfications." The women said while looking at me closely.

"It's a pleasure to be here. Dr. Brennan is the best in her field and the Jeffrosonian Medico-Legal lab has some of the best forensics technology in the country. Please, call me Bella. I assuming you are Dr. Saroyan?". My voice surprised me at how strong and calm it was considering my feelings at the moment.

"Only if you call me Cam, I'll introduce you to the rest of the team and show you around."

(Change of POV's (Point of View) )

(Booth's POV)

"...This is your cubicle, outfitted with a computer with the best forensics software. X-Ray machine around the corner. Mass Spectrometer is in the room to your left along with a bunch of other equipment and the autopsy room is over there. Booth! I've been looking all over for you."

I heard Cam's voice get louder as she rounded the corner. As I got closer I noticed she had the new intern with her.

"Yeah, Cam?".

"This is Bella, she's our new intern. Do you mind introducing her to the team? I need to examine the cadavar. It's got flesh".

I had been wanting to meet the new squintern. The Richmond,Virginia area police had just called with suspection of foul play and a dead body. The perfect test. Let's see how this goes.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. I am Isabella Swan but, I go by Bella. It's a pleasure getting to work with you."

She looked confident, but besides that her stone face camoflauged her other emotions. Not a cold fish but not overly emotional or peppy like Daisy. God, Daisy gave me headaches, I don't know how Sweets deals with her.

"Booth, Seeley Booth. Nice to meet you. We haven't had someone with your background in a while."

Her face instantly had flickers of emotion, like she was trying to hide something.

"Nice to meet you too. I hope you don't mind me asking, are you military too?".

How the hell did she know? I need to keep tabs on this girl.

"Yes. Come on, Angela is jumping out of her pants to meet you".

I ended the conversation quickly, knowing both of us didn't want to talk further into the topic. Both of us were trying to analyze the other as we moved towards Angela's office. Angela was inputting information in to the Angelator. She immediately jumped up and placed her touch pad

she was holding to the side.

"Isabella? Hi, I can not wait to work with you." She looked Bella over once and I saw the blush creeping into her face.

"Angela. Nice to meet you. I prefer Bella, by the way. I've heard that you have made one of the best forensic simulator programs in the country. Seems like everyone here is a genious." Bella replied more in coversational manner than with me. I could tell that she was more at ease with Angela than me. I couldn't blame her, I thought while smirking.

"Well then Bella, you'll fit right in. Your credentials are amazing. That much experience and you are only 28 * years old."

Bella opened her mouth to protest but, by then she was dragging her out to meet the rest of the team.

I didn't really know what to make of this girl. Smart, modest and quite good-looking, although she would never be my type. I snickered at the expression on Hodgins' face as Angela introduced him to Bella. Oh, this is going to be good.

*: I had to alter the Twilight storyline and timing to fit in the current Bones timeline. Saying Bella and Edward were in college during the late 1990's/ early 2000's. (Junior year = 1999-2000, Senior year= 2000-2001) Sorry if you don't like it. I had to do it in order for Bella's credentials to make sense. Nobody could have done that in less than 10 years.

Well that's it! Please review! I am sorry the first few chapters are so short. I need to get into the swing of things.

Too dramatic or not enough?

Please review!

:) That's all for now, folks!


	3. Getting to Know

Hello my lovelies! I am so flattered! Several of you favorited/ Story Alerted my fanfiction! I am thinking that each chapter should be in between 1,000-1,500 words. Too much or to little? Also, I haven't put any pairings on this story yet because I don't know what to do yet. An idea that has been playing around in my head is that Edward comes back in some way. Oh and I forgot to mention that this takes place after New Moon. So Bella continued living her life and did this but, still has the emotional pain. I think maybe I should do this to include a little more of the Twilight universe in here. Maybe I'll pair Bella with Wendell. I'll just have to see.

BaDWolF89: Thank you so much! I was a little nervous to the viewer response as this is my first actual fanfiction!

By the way there is no playlist because I needed silence to think this chapter through.

I was suddenly dragged out onto the platform as Angela swiped her keycard through.

Angela introduced me to a man with red curly hair and blue eyes who was hunched over the body.

"Hodgins, I'd like to introduce you to our new intern, Bella."

"Rule number one, never touch the body when there could still be particulates." Hodgins said condescendly giving me a harsh glare while I was looking over the body.

"Jack!" Angela gave Hodgins a warning look.

"No it's alright. Man's protective of his stuff. Totally understand." Great, I already had an admirer. I had dealt with people like this in New York all the time, so I knew how to handle the situation.

I waited a few minutes at my desk reading over the case files.

Jane Doe

Age:30-35

Location:

Mattawoman, MD

Hmm. Mattawoman was just about 20 miles outside of D.C.

There wasn't really much after that, just some GPS coordinates and numbers of evidence bags.

"Bella!" I heard Angela's familiar voice calling me over.

Dr. Brennan was standing with Booth at the platform. I took a few seconds to collect myself. Now's my time.

"Tell me, what do you see?" Dr. Brennan immediately asked as I walked over. No time for introductions I see.

I looked at the face and upper body. I could see that the flesh was already cleaned off; probably handiwork of Dr. Saroyan. My extensive training kicked in as scientific terms started to pour out of my mouth.

"Hairline fractures to the zygomatic and nasal bones with radiating micro-fractures suggesting the injuries were caused by being thrown into something." My eyes trailed downwards revealing more trauma. "Multiple defensive wounds on the ulna and lunate bones and also multiple stab wounds going through the vertebrae column, specifically the thoracic and lumbar vertebrae."

"Very good, I am Dr. Brennan. It's nice to meet you."

"Isabella Swan but, you can just call me Bella. It's an honor working with you."

"After you run your particulates through the Mass Spectrometer, I am assuming that x-rays can be done?" I asked Hodgins recalling protocol as a coroner.

"Yes. As the intern you will be handling those." He answered in short clipped tones, not even bothering to look at me.

I sighed, it was going to be a long day.

It was about 9:00 p.m. as I finished my notes on the victim while analyzing the x-rays. Dr. Brennan ran the mouth x-rays through the dental records and ID'ed the victim. Sarah Marshall. A 29 year old red-headed lady that was married and had 1 child.

I heard Dr. Brennan's laughter echoing down the hallway as I heard three very familiar pairs of feet. Dr. Brennan and Booth had gone to interview the victim's parents and had probably just come back.

"You're still working, Bells?" Angela had already given me various nicknames over the course of a few hours. I could hear the 3 of them stop walking as I lifted my head up from my notes.

"Join us for drinks at Founding Fathers." Booth said warmly. I assumed Founding Fathers was the restaurant down the street.

"Umm." I looked around and noticed no one was here. Everyone had left, I guessed I should leave.

"Sure, just one moment." I replied after a second. I grabbed my belongings and swipped my security card through the card reader, indicating I was leaving.

I smirked as I saw Dr. Brennan and Booth having a quiet conversation while I was walking towards them. There was something definitely going on between those two.

We all sat at the bar, ordering our drinks.

"Gin and Tonic, on the rocks please." I needed some stress relief after my first day.

Booth let out a low whistle as I downed the drink in one shot.

"Lady knows how to handle her liquor." He said smirking at me.

"After being a cop in New York for 4 years, you learn how to." I said looking at Dr. Saroyan for back up.

Cam just let out a bright laugh.

"So besides being a cop what else have you done?" Sweets inquired. He had read her file but, he wanted to hear it from her.

"I have been in in the Guard and SEAL's for a few years." I said shrugging.

"Sounds like you're tough." Booth suggested taking a swig from his beer.

"Russia is something I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy." I remembered shuddering. "White-out conditions, freezing your ass off, and constant vigilance is not my idea of the trip I'd always been planning to have to go there"

"In some ancient civilazations in the Andes, men would undergo several coming-of –age rituals such as standing out naked in a blizzard." Dr. Brennan commented seriously.

I shook my head as Booth just chuckled. New rounds of conversation flowed around the semi-circle we had formed with our bar stools creating a comfortable atmosphere.

I sighed happily as I sank further back onto the bar. I could get used to this, solving murders while having a hell-of-a time doing it.

So, did you like it? I am sorry it took a while to get up, it took a while to write. Please review and give me constructive criticism.

Plus, did anyone notice the Harry Potter reference I put in? *waggles eyebrows*

Bonus Points to anyone who finds it and puts it in their review!


	4. Starlette

I am so so sorry! My computer crashed and I lost all of my files!

Best Buy was closed on Thanksgiving and Black Friday was a mess. I finally got it fixed and running yesterday.

Plus, I didn't write any chapters because I was on vacation with my parents for my birthday.

I will try to get a couple chapters up. Also, thank you for Story Alerting my fanfic, as a few of you did. Please review and enjoy!

Also if anyone is a beta and would like to edit this story, please PM me.

Bella's POV(Date in the story is November 28th )

I looked into the interrogation room. Dr. Sweets had invited me into the observation area as Booth questioned the suspect. Sarah's husband, George Marshall. Age 32. He didn't report Sarah missing until 8 days after she had been murdered.

Hodgins' particulates placed time of death on the week of October 30th . George filed the report on the 9th.

"So it wasn't unusual for Sarah to be completely missing for periods of time?" Booth stared right into George's eyes.

"Sarah loved horses. She would go riding on camping trips for weeks at a time; I figured maybe shad had forgotten to tell me." George's eyes flickered slightly and he crossed his arms.

My degree in Criminal Psychology started to come in handy.

"He's lying." Sweets and I said in unison.

Booth flinched slightly from the sudden spike in loudness from his ear piece. He just sighed and left out the door, and entered the door in front of us.

"What do you think?" Booth asked.

Sweets motioned for me to go first. I could tell that he was interested in my analysis of the suspect.

"In my professional opinion, he's lying. Look at how he pulls inward after he answers the question." I explained while pointing to the playback of the tapes.

"In my personal opinion, she was having an affair."

"Dr. Brennan! I think I found cause of death." I said calling her over.

"See these microscopic fractures on the ribs parallel to the thoracic vertebrae? I believe it was caused by a weapon approxiametly twice the size of the victim's ribcage, stabbing through the vertebrae and barely touching the ribs causing these micro-fractures." I said while pulling the lens over the area.

"Good work, I'll have Hodgins swab for particulates."

Suddenly, I asked Dr. Brennan what time it was. She looked down at her lavish Swiss watch.

"About 7:30, why do you ask?".

"Oh shit! I have a gig in half an hour. Can I continue my anylasis of the micro-fractures on the ribs tomorrow?"

She seemed to contemplate for a few seconds, but after seeing my exicited anxiety, she smiled,

"A gig as in a musical performance?" I nodded. " Of course, but one condition. Can Booth and I watch you?" She smirked with a mischievious glint in her eyes.

This could get awkward. Sam, the bistro's owner and regular performer, said that I had talent but; he was nice guy. I already would have an audience. Adding my boss to it?

I sighed, I needed to go.

"Sure", I said reluctantly.

"Wait one second! I'll grab Booth and ask Angela if she wants to come too." I groaned.

"I'll go freshen up in the bathroom!". I called out after her as she walked to her office, where Booth was.

**Angela's POV**

"Bren, let's go meet Bella at the Bistro. It's 7:40". Wow, Bella really was multi-talented. Singing at a bistro at night, crime-solving at day. God, do I miss the years of my twenties.

Brennan grabbed her stuff and swiped her security card through the reader. She tugged on Booth's sleeve, who was talking to the night guard, motioning him to get going.

"According to Bella's directions, its three blocks down K street and one block on Brookland Boulevard." I said reading of the text message Bella sent me.

As we walked through the slightly crisp autumn weather, our path illuminated by street lights, Booth and Brennan chatted mindlessly.

I was excited to see Bella in her own environment. She always had been quite reserved at work during the few weeks she worked here.

As we neared the Bistro Deux, as I could see from the sign overhead, I saw the great activity going on inside.

As I stepped into the restaurant with Booth and Brennan, I felt the warm atmosphere and heard the soft jazz music played by the small quartet, situated on the small semicircular stage at the back of the large restaurant.

I saw Bella wave to us peaking out from a room, from the corner of the restaurant. Dodging through the people and waitors, I made my way towards her with Bren and Booth on my tail.

"Hey! Wow, this is really cool… and unexpected." I said walking through a small door leading into an even smaller room.

She just blushed and grinned. Bella looked stunning in a little black v-neck dress. Her makeup was slightly darkened, earrings hung like chandliers from her ears and a loose bun sat at the nape of her neck.

"I meant to keep this down low on the QT but, someone…" She said, her nervous grin becoming even wider she motioned to my best friend. "made that a little bit hard ,but I don't mind."

As she led us further in the room, I could see this was an instrument/backstage room. A small mirror leaned against a wall near a desk, which I could see acted as a vanity.

"BELLA! You're on in 5!" A large, burly, African-American man lumbered into the room with a smile.

"Hey! Sam! Haven't seen you since the gig in New York!" Bella said as she hugged the big man.

Gig? New York? Bella must be really good!

"Guys, this is Sam, friend, co-performer and the Bistro Deux's owner." Bella ,said being quite the hostess.

We all shook hands and introduced ourselves.

"You better get out there, crowd's getting impatient." Sam butted in. "You all can get some drinks and take your seats."

Booth, Brennan and I took seats near the stage and ordered drinks. The waiter politely informed us that Sam said that the drinks were on the house.

"A gig in New York? She must be good." Booth remarked while sipping at his Gin and Tonic.

Before I could reply, the lights dimmed and I saw Bella nervously hop onto the stage.

She took a deep breath, collected her self as the band played the intro.

She looked at the audience and at us and started to sing.

Cliffhanger! So please review and thank you for patiently waiting for chapters!

Till next time,

Hodge Podge 267


	5. The Lady is a Tramp

Hello my lovelies! Please don't run after me with pitchforks and torches! I had to start studying like mad for mid-year finals! (Never take AP Biology!) These next couple chapters are fillers. The drama will start to escalate around chapter 10 or so.

chicalocas: Thank you!*blushes*

Jenna A.L. Marie: Thank you for your constructive criticism.

Lil-Blood-Sucker: Love your penname! I will continue this story! Thanks for the review.

Nichellemarie: Thank you!

angelina32: Everyone wants me to pair her with someone from Bones! Brennan and Booth are special, I'd like to keep canon pairings! Thanks for the review!

And lol all of you that saw the HP refrence!

Oh! And a slight technical error! At the end of the last chapter, I said Bella started to sing first. In the rendition of the song I am using Sam(her co-preformer) has to start singing first.

(**Bold indicates sung by Sam **_Italicized indicates sung by Bella_)

To refresh your memory:

Before I could reply, the lights dimmed and I saw Bella nervously hop onto the stage.

She took a deep breath, collected her self as the band played the intro (edited area) and Sam began to serenade us with his deep tenor voice.

**She gets too hungry for dinner at eight. She loves the theater ,but she never comes late.**

She looked at the audience and at us and started to sing.

_I never bother with people that I hate. That's what this chick is a tramp._

Bella's strong mid-toned voice cut through the jazz ensemble. I love this song!

Booth let out a smooth chuckle when he recognized the song as well. Brennan was still left clueless.

"Am I missing a joke?" she inquired softly.

"No, just enjoy" I replied turning my eyes back to the stage.

**She doesn't like crap games with barons and earls.**

Bella relaxed and started to get more in character as the song progressed.

_I won't go to Harlem in ermines and pearls._

_And I definetly won't dish our dirt with the rest of those girls._

Booth's grin widened.

"This lady that Bella is enacting doesn't seem to be exhibiting the actions of the slang 'tramp'" Bren seemed to be stumped by this puzzle looking for answers but, Booth shussed her.

**That's why the lady is a tramp.**

The jazz band suddenly stopped and then began to play softer and smoother.

_I love the free, fresh wind in my hair._

Bella tossed her hair and smiled.

**Life without care!**

Sam looked at Bella knowingly with a chuckle

_Oh! I'm so broke!_

**It's oh!**

The singing conversation echoed back and forth between the two.

_I hate California. It's crowded and damp!_

Brennan cut in loudly.

"California has a dry, arid climate!".

Several people in the audience gave her looks. Bren got the message and blushed.

**That's why the lady is a tramp!**

_I'm a tramp!_

The singing turned into talking.

_Sometimes I go to Coney Island._

**Oh, the beach is divine!**

The talking morphed back into singing and Bella chimed in strongly.

_And I love the Yankees!_

**Jeter's just fine!**

_I follow rounders and park._

Bella danced on the stage and Sam spun her in a circle.

**She sings every line!**

_**That's why the lady is a tramp!**_

_I love a prize fight._

**That isn't a fake!**

Bella stood with one hand on her hip and shook her head.

_And I love to rowboat with and your wife in central park lake!_

There were a chorus of laughs and chuckles including mine.

**She goes to the opera and stays wide awake!**

_That's why this lady is a tramp!_

Bella motioned to herself. She seemed so alive on the stage. In her element.

**She likes the green,**(_green)_

**grass,**_(grass)_

**under her shoes.**

_What can I lose?_

'Cause I got no dough!

**Oh No? **

Sam pretended to look extremely surprised. The crowd laughed and cheered.

'_Cause I'm all alone, when I blow out my lamp._

Something flashed in Bella's eyes at that moment. Like a look of pain. Like she was almost feeling through the song. I'd have to investigate that later…

**That's why the lady is a tramp!**

Bella snapped back into it. The look in her eyes disappeared as soon as it had come. The jovial spark reentered her eyes. Hm….

**Go!**

Bella and Sam then began a series of scat back and forth.

"This a very interesting display of onomatepia being incorporated in to a song. Very tribal-like!" Brennan remarked excitedly. And once again, Booth shussed her. Booth seemed to really be enjoying himself. His foot tapped lightly in beat with the song.

A solo saxophone then played loudly and soulfully.

_I love your free fresh, I love your handkerchief in my hair!_

**Life without care!**

_But, I'm so broke!_

**That's oh!**

**Hates California, it's cold and it's damp!**

_**That's why the lady is a tramp!**_

_**That's why the(**__this)__**lady is a tramp!**_

_That's why the lady is a tramp….._

Bella trilled out the last note just as the instrumental quartet ended with a unified chord.

I immediately shot up with Booth, Brennan and many other people. Cheers, hoots, hollers and claps rung throughout the bistro.


	6. Author's Note 1224

Merry Christmas my lovelies!

My family is coming later today and I just wanted to update you guys on the status of this story.

Sorry the last chapter was such a filler! I wanted to get something up before on vacation...

about that...

I will not be posting for a while. At least a week or so. I have been working my ass off lately(excuse my French) with a few projects. For the next week, I will not be writing anything. Then, I will start writing. You can expect a chapter, 2 or 3 weeks from now.

My family is coming for a week and a half. I really want to spend sometime with them, sorry about the temporary hiatus.(*cringing at the word*)

Don't run at me with pitchforks and torches...

HodgePodge267


	7. Author's Note 327

Hello. I am very sad to say this. I recently had a death in my close family, who has been my muse for this story. I am very sorry to say that I feel that I can no longer write this. This fanfic will most likely go on permanent hiatus. UNLESS, you are interested in adopting the story/taking it over. If so, please post it on a review on this story or PM me.

I have rewritten many, many drafts of the next couple chapters, but none of to do Bella, or the Lab team justice. I feel that it would be better to let it go, and let someone who could make this story great write it.

"Never say good-bye because good-bye means going away, and going away means forgetting." – Peter Pan

HodgePodge267 signing off from Blackbird.


End file.
